The Bookish Adventures of Juliana Greene: Percy Jackson II
by MaximusOfHeroes3
Summary: EXTRA EXTRA: CHAPTER ONE UP! FULL CREDIT GOES TO THETURQUOISEGOLDFISH AT: /s/10618264/1/The-Bookish-Adventures-of-Juliana-Greene-Percy-Jackson THANKS FOR LETTING ME DO THIS! Rated K for some romance.


Chapter 1:

The bus came to a slow, but steady halt. I said, "Goodbye," to Brit and Lana, and hopped off, running down the street to my house. Mom had told me that something came in the mail to me, and it was from a student from school named, 'Leo,' and I'm pretty sure I knew what she meant. I was so excited; I thought my heart could run the Boston Marathon five times straight without breaking a sweat.

I almost rang the doorbell ten times; my finger was jittering so much. My mom opened up the door and said, "Hi Sweetie. Your mail is upstairs, on your bed, and also, you've got a special package from someone named, 'R.' She said the last part with a big, wide smile on her face, as if she might just as well explode from joy.

I found a small, neatly packed letter next to a box about the size of my book. I took it out, and the part of my brain labeled "Fangirl Territory," was screaming, '_Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god.' _It was a Rick Riordan excerpt, from the man himself. I almost screamed! It was really him! It was labeled, For Juliana Greene, of Juliana Greene.

I read the excerpt silently to myself; it was the part on the Argo II, of me! I knew he was looking!

The next to the box stated, To Juliana Greene, from Leo, on the front side. I opened it up, and on the letter was this:

"_Dear Juliana Greene,_

_It's me, Leo. We are at home, our home, Camp-Half Blood. We've missed you very, very much. We've also talked with Hecate, and she agreed that, when you were with us, if you are, time will slow down almost 10,000 percent, and you will end up the age you were before. Isn't that great, or what? So anyway, Nico has told me that he misses you very much, and would love if you came to camp to visit for a week or so, don't worry, once you create a portal and come back, you'll end up at exactly the same time before, and you won't be any older, and you'll end up in the same clothes as you started in._

_From, your buddy Leo, and all your friends at Camp-Half Blood._

My heart almost burst into flames. Nico missed me? That meant so much to me, and I just wanted to go right away, but I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Homework time!" and I rushed downstairs to do my math homework that I got yesterday.

6 Hours Later.

It was midnight. My heart was beating out of its chest. I went to the bathroom, holding a flashlight in my hand. I then, summoned a portal into Camp-Half Blood. I hadn't done this a lot, but I was getting used to it. The Portal shimmered, it's bluish-purple color danced across the walls and ceiling of the bathroom, creating a shimmering effect, I stepped in.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I ended up in front of the Big House, right behind Piper and Jason who were having a somewhat intellectual discussion about their favorite weapon. Piper was just finishing the part about how her dagger could show the future, when I tapped her on the back. She turned around, with a surprised look on her face.

"I see you got the letter Leo sent you."

"I did," I replied, satisfaction in my voice. I then proceeded to hug Piper, and hug Jason.

They showed me the direction to the Hades cabin, which was a little walk down. Piper proceeded to tell me all about what had happened while I was away and growing up. Annabeth had gone with Chiron and the Hephaestus and Athena kids as well as a few kids from a few other cabins decided to help build a New Greece, right next to a New Rome II. They were finished with New Greece, and were ¾ of the way done with New Rome II. Jason had proposed to Piper, which made Jason blush, and they had moved into a small townhouse near the center of New Greece.

When we made it to the Hades Cabin, Piper, Jason, and I all parted our ways. Piper had to go scold Drew because Drew had a habit of pulling relationships apart. Right now she was in the middle of charmspeaking Travis to cheat on Katie.

On the other hand, Jason had to go take a nap, for some reason.

I entered the cabin, its obsidian walls glistening from the glassy sunlight shining through the windows. I saw Nico sitting calmly on his bed, facing away from the door. I said something that sounded like a very shy, "Hi." And he turned. We both ran up to each other, lips crashing together.

We both endured a very heartfelt, somewhat long kiss, before pulling away.

Nico was breathing heavily. My "Fangirl Territory" alarm was wailing again. His sexy hair was glistened back in a way that made my heart flutter.

He said, "I have to tell you something."

"Mhmm," I said.

"I've confessed to Percy."

My eyes widened.


End file.
